Troops: Shaman
Shamans are by far one of the most unique, in both good ways and bad. Below are the stats for the Shaman. Certain aspects of its stats, such as its melee, food intake, and defense, are key parts in its value in Atlantis. ** Shamans are no longer immune to Soul Revival ** Healing amounts can be viewed under boost and sanctuary effects by moving your cursor over the blue sword next to a player's name. Traning Shamans can only be trained during some traning-events. When they can be trained, their traning requirements are: * 12 idle pop * 8 000 metals * 9 500 food * 2 500 lumber * 4 000 stone * 12 000 gold ** level. 11 rapid deployment ** level. 10 aerial combat ** level. 10 dragonry ** level. 10 metallurgy ** level. 11 garrison 'Facts' Here are a few facts about Shamans that should be kept in mind when using them. These include pros and cons that should be weighed both in and out of battle. * PRO: Shamans provide 50 power each, tying them with Shadow Stalkers. They are good troops to use during Power Challenges and Tournaments. * CON: '''Shamans, have high food intake if you don't have level 20 rationing(1 Shaman equates to the same food consumption as 2,375 Longbowman, 1,188 Lava Jaws, or 634 Arctic Leviathans). As such, it is not suggested that lower player levels use any Shaman troop packs they own until they are capable of storing food in spectral ruins and/or can farm several high level Anthropus Camps at once for food and/or have level 20 rationing. A single troop bundle of shamans will cost a player 9,500,000 food per hour, a consumption rate that can be very difficult to overcome. * '''PRO: '''With a defense of 1000 and a health of 2,500, Shamans can be difficult to take down. Their melee stats resembles Soul Reapers, with a higher defense and attack and slightly lower health. * '''CON: '''Shamans are melee fighters with a semi-low speed of 300, leaving them susceptible to range attacks when sent with range attacks. * '''PRO: '''Shaman's healing prowess revolve around its melee attack. Shamans will heal 15% of the damage they deal to opposing troops. Not putting into consideration Metallurgy research and enemy troop defense, the shaman can heal 225 health to a friendly troop if they were to deal a full hit. In large groups, shamans, can heal large quantities of health for tank troops such as Dimensional Ruiners, Granite Ogres, and Petrified Titans. That being said, it is unsure how the selection process goes for Shamans when they are healing friendly troops, whether it be healing the most damaged troops or adjacent troops or fellow Shamans. * '''CON: '''Shamans are difficult to read when considering compatibility. When it comes to ''ranged battles'', Shamans are put at risk due to their lack of range attack and their slightly low speed. Even with Longbowmen, the shaman would take 3-6 moves to reach most enemy range troops. When sent with ''Speed and Melee Troops,' they still lag behind for a turn due to their speed. If an opposing enemy's wall is strong enough, it could wipe out all speed troops before the Shaman's have a chance to attack and use their healing powers. There are several different ideas on how to best strategize using Shamans. One idea is to save Shamans for defending, where enemies troops have several other troops to be concerned with. Another is sending them with a mixture of meatshield units (such as Armored Transports, Halberdsman, and Granite Ogres) in a range attack. This gives shamans enough cover by troops similar in speed but stronger in health and defense. If all else fails, Shamans could be a huge assistance to a strong speed march, keeping high hitters alive long enough to kill enemy troops. Granite Ogres, Dimensional Ruiners, and Storm Drakes are perhaps some of the most "compatible" troops for the Shaman. Overall, most players feel that Shamans are less useful than they are made out to be. The march space they take up on offense can easily be used to send troops that are more capable in battle. However, if they are not targeted early in battle, they can provide a constant regeneration for other troops, reaching healing amounts up to millions depending marching troops and how long the battle lasts. Their healing prowess are easily countered, though, if they attack troops with extremely high defense. Even in large quantities, Shamans are not meant to be damage dealers. A tip from an anonymous wiki contributor is that if your enemy is walling with any range troop other than Longbowmen (such as Lava Jaws and Arctic Levaithans), DO NOT use Shamans in your attack because they will be a liability for your entire march, more than likely causing you to lose within two turns. Shamansalone.png|Battle Report Shamanserpent.png|Battle Report An active player has stated that 20k of shamans can destroy a lvl 10 Anthropus Camp. It has been tested and confirmed that 20k Shamans can defeat a lvl 10 Camp, alone and with a Mephetic Serpent. Category:Troops Category:Untrainable Category:Melee/Defense Troops Category:Browse Category:Exclusive Troops